mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The River Nile-2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ussrt3.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) :) Holy shit even i wasnt that pissed ;). I agree, BTW, we are trying to start a map game on the wiki called Labuntur Nova Roma. Me and Sims are co head mods to keep each other at bay and so we wont get biased(Since I know how frustrating it is) It is about the Ottomans defeating the Byzanites at constinople, and you grab your nation and do stuff. Back to topic, AvArb probably will last another week tops. Theoldbabyisawesomer (talk) 11:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I forot to officialy exit that game, now i exited OFFICIALLY. Ive pretty much been absent since 1954.5 you made me think When I left Croatia to go to school here, Damn, I wasnt prepared for rascisim. and there are alot of people in UVT thaat arent, but it is int hes south, and we always got some. America is probably 60% racist, which is more than Half. And now Im screwed, sience our stupid government is going to enter the EU, which i strongly oppose(which when i was younger I though was good). US is needed for school, not much after that, their econimic collapse is imminent in the US and EU. What you said though, made me think(intitled in the title). What is going to happen to the U.S after the collapse. Will it become communist, split up, will it be invaded. When the Croatains join the EU, what happens when Greece pust us(And Germany and others) in debt. And than Australia and NZ are screwed(ANZUS). BRIC will be the powers, Iran and NK and the other Baddies aming for nukes than has an immediate better chance. Soon we will see a unified Korea, A even bigger turmoil in the Middle East, and ultimately BRIC vs NATO remains. they would tear each other limb from limb. And then who is having it good, Africa and South America, who are untouched. Meanwhile Im probably dead, and youre probably dead, and half the Population of the world is dead because of the US and Greece. Greece is gonna become Fascist, And the Americans are too thick headed to do anything about it. ___________/Fill crap Here (talk) 18:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Probaly some of the peoples presence blocks the site for you ;) --------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 21:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Welp, it depends on the reader. I dunno how many Satanists there are in the world. If it said something bad and offensive about christians, it would be taken down in a second. For some reason, ethier LG hates my guts, hates Daxus, is rascist, or just enjoys makeing users pissed off who are not in that TSTPF thiing.. Maybe a combo of both? Scraw has been quiet. and its not all the TSTPF. seems just Pita and LG. Leaving the site For map games yes. But i have a timeline i am working on(aka not a map game). I will start playing MAP GAMES here HEY HEY HEY (talk) 13:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) THis website needs a chat bar too Sure, I'll invade. Thanks for the offer ;). TacoCopper (talk) Request Hey, can I request reviewing Lithuania position in Military/economic power categories anytime soon? (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) DariusTheMouse (talk) 17:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Updated.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 18:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, maybe you need help in An Alternate 1921 Map game with doing Algorythms and RNG's? DariusTheMouse (talk) 17:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Potato (talk) 21:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You still gunna play Almost? 'cause we need 1 more person to start Potato (talk) 19:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The game is up Potato (talk) 00:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) An Alternative 1921 Map Game I will need the result of the algorithm (invasion of Burma by 400,000 soldiers from Siam and Korea/invasion of Malaysia through Siam border by 350,000 soldiers from Vietnam and Manchuko/invasion of Singapura(and attacks through Malaysia) by 500,000 soldiers from Japan with help of 5 aircraft carries with 100 bombers each and 10 battleships) to continue in the next turn. Thanks The Time Changer(talk) 22:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm reviving my map game Imperialism - Map Game and I would like if you join it, there are still some colonial powers like Portugal or France Can people still join? Local (talk) Update Thanks OreoToast555(Talk) 16:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Blocked off I have had my access blocked to the Map Game wiki blocked by my server yet again. It's happened several times sine I joined. It's jammed access, like a siff I was going to an illegal site (porn, terrorist et al). I fear I may have been the victim of another attempted hacking. My security system saved me, but I will not return to the wiki after this turn. It was fun, but some ass-hole is intent on bringing me, or the site down. Goodby. I give the control of the USSR to Rdv65 and my modship/mapmakership to OreoToast555. [[User:The River Nile-2|The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC)]] Return Hello, I’ve found out that my browser was probly compromised; my e-mail was most likely compromised and my security had been disabled without my consent. I changed browser, got a geek to fix my machine and got stronger security (which I will regularly check if it’s still on). The geek thought my E-mail was compromised, so I changed it. Darriusmouse is doing such a good job he can stay chief mod. It’s best in case I get in any more trouble. The USSR is back. The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki) S. African bank It's probably a spam filter error.Whipsnade (talk) 16:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) O.K., Thanks.The River Nile-2 (talk) 14:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) News just in! Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your nation nees a move from you in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations!Whipsnade (talk) 18:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 You are invited to join An Alternate 1992 Map Game! Your approval for modship is given in advance. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 22:57, May 30, 2014 (UTC) To bussy in real life.The River Nile-2 (talk) 12:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I quit the Wiki, block the account for me.Whipsnade (talk) 18:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Dope.The River Nile-2 (talk) 10:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 You are invited to joinYou are invited to join. Your modship woud be appreciated. Bussy else where.The River Nile-2 (talk) 10:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) New Game You may find more players for it if you relaunch it here http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Rebuilding_Earth_Map_Game. Also see your user page over there.Shartlotina11 (talk) 21:39, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 ASB tag I would like to know your reasoning behind the addition of the tag. Until then I have removed it. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) PRomotions We do not just promote people based on being good and fair anymore. Sine implemented elections. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 21:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I quit!The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Well that's extreme. I have set up elections for Sean and another user (Toby) who was chadmin before the great demotion. I'm just not anymore intrested in the wiki as a whole any how.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) New Stellar Domination The new map game is open for sign up!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:25, January 29, 2015 (UTC)